


Desvanecimiento.

by Astrid_Heiko



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Heiko/pseuds/Astrid_Heiko
Summary: Quedarse mucho tiempo aquí, es dejar de ser humano en todos los sentidos y nadie, puede resistirse a ese destino.
Relationships: André Fux/Semir Gerkhan
Kudos: 2





	Desvanecimiento.

El suelo se sintió demasiado frío y duro, molesto por la forma en que su mejilla se ajustaba a las irregularidades del cemento. Apenas podía mover los dedos de sus manos, pero la sensación de viscosidad tibia estaba ahí, su sangre, estaba en medio de un lago de sangre. El sonido de sus latidos en sus oídos, fuertes y rápidos como un metrónomo, marcando el tiempo, tiempo que se consumía en cada respiración, en la perdida de calor, en el cansancio, en la forma en que sus párpados se sentían pesados, pero lucho por continuar mirando hacia la pared, era lo único que le quedaba y tomaría todo lo que pudiera tomar. Recordó su nombre y como había construido una vida, las imágenes iban y venían, le llevaron a tantos lugares y momentos distintos, que se sintió feliz de ver aquellas personas que apreciaba, lamentaba no poder decir nada, pero tal vez ellos sabían, lo sabían y le sonreían envueltos en un halo de luz de colores tan vivos, que pudo sentir menos de frío. Escena tras escena, era difícil permanecer estático, saltaba entre conversaciones fragmentadas, personas que le saludaban cuando llegaba a su casa o al trabajo, viajes por la carretera siempre acompañado por alguien, los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros, las bromas compartidas y las preocupaciones, la forma especial en que André le miraba y la amistad con Tom. De un recuerdo tras otro, de pronto fue arrojado a la infinita soledad. De pie, observó como su cuerpo yacía en el suelo. Por un instante sus manos temblaron presas del pánico, peor cuando gritó y su voz era un sinónimo de dolor. Desesperadamente giro sobre su posición, mirando el lugar, buscando, esperando encontrar algo, pero ya era tarde, lo supo cuando su alma se desconectó de su cuerpo y su propia imagen se tornó nítida. El anhelo de vivir fue reemplazado por la necesidad de que alguien encuentre su cuerpo, hasta ese momento, se quedaría ahí, atrapado en aquel sótano del cual nadie, a excepción de su asesino, sabe de su existencia. 

Cuando se muere trágicamente, el alma se quiebra, causando la caída hacia algo peor. Desde ahora, el tiempo comenzará a borrar sus recuerdos y en un intento por recuperarlos, vagará por el lugar, irá y vendrá, nunca acercándose a nada, pero alejándose de todo. 

La luz en el techo se apagó, la humedad infectó las paredes, el aire se tornó pesado, la puerta seguía cerrada y su cuerpo, ya no era su cuerpo. Su ropa estaba ahí, otorgándole un vano recuerdo de cómo solía vestir, pero no había mucho más, ya había olvidado la mayor parte. Se desvanecía a voluntad, atravesando paredes buscando una salida, pero regresaba siempre al conjunto de huesos y la mancha oscura sobre el cemento. Atado así mismo, pocas cosas cambiaban en realidad, incluso cuando contemplaba lo poco que le quedaba, su nombre carecía de sentido, de importancia, era una palabra más que no podría pronunciar. La necesidad de moverse le impulsaba, regresando a la ruta que creía recorrer por primera vez cuando en verdad, llevaba años repitiéndola. Siempre caminó para buscar algo, pero incluso eso olvido y ahora caminaba por caminar, moviéndose lentamente entre planos distintos, a veces un poco más lejos de lo habitual pero no importaba, siempre regresaba al mismo lugar. El tiempo es perpetúo y sigue su camino hacia delante y al final de este, fue inevitable que perdiera la capacidad de cerrar los párpados, el reflejo de respirar ya no estaba, sus pasos fueron reemplazados por el simple desplazamiento en cualquier superficie. 

Quedarse mucho tiempo aquí, es dejar de ser humano en todos los sentidos y nadie, puede resistirse a ese destino. 

Con su mente en blanco, su propia existencia fue olvidada. Los restos humanos en el suelo no le decían nada, la ropa no le era familiar, nada se conectaba con nada, pero de todas formas continúo moviéndose, oscuridad, silencio, soledad, avanzaba y retrocedía para llegar al mismo lugar. Se perdía, se perdía y se encontraba mirando aquellos huesos, pero nunca preguntándose que significaban, en verdad, no le importaba. 

En una esquina de la habitación, se dedicó a no existir, sencillamente era parte de la decoración, simplemente estuvo ahí, siempre fue así. No sabía que esto era la muerte, ni sospechaba que alguna vez estuvo vivo. No era alguien, era algo, algo que seguía ahí. Dolor, el dolor se fue, sintió aquella perdida por un instante, pero después no hubo nada, absolutamente nada que lamentar. Observó la habitación, la puerta, el suelo, las paredes, se movió para alejarse, pero aparecía en el mismo lugar, volvía a observar cosas como si fuese la primera vez, volvía a moverse, volvía aparecer, volvía a mirar, una y otra vez, año tras año. 

Tiempo, el tiempo finalmente se agotó. 

Al final la puerta se abrió. Una luz y el primer sonido llegó hasta él, observó lo que parecían varias figuras moviéndose, hasta que una de ellas se arrodilló junto al cadáver, murmurando que sí, que reconocía aquella ropa, en especial la chaqueta gruesa para el frío. Hubo lágrimas, luego otra figura se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de quien lloraba. Todo era extraño, se acercó a ellos, observando con atención en como más figuras se movían por la habitación. 

“Te encontré, nunca dejé de buscar” 

Escuchó tantas cosas, observó como movían el cuerpo y atravesaban aquella puerta. Lo siguiente que paso, era que estaba en otro lugar. Alguien relataba la causa de muerte y los demás preguntaban, comparándola con investigaciones, con interrogatorios, con el juicio del responsable que al final, había confesado lo ocurrido. 

El hombre alto parecía cansado, un rostro marcado por el paso del tiempo, su cabello blanco. Su voz monótona pero firme, al decir que al menos, tenía el consuelo de haber encontrado a Semir. ¿Quién era Semir? Después, miró al otro hombre, quien sostenía una tarjeta de identificación “Semir Gerkhan” y una fotografía acompañaba aquellas palabras. No entendió el significado, pero de nuevo, el lugar cambio. 

Un extenso verde yacía frente a él, todo parecía moverse, algo causaba que todo se moviera. A su lado, el hombre alto dejaba un ramo de flores en el suelo, junto a la placa grabada con un nombre, mientras que el otro hombre, abría la tierra para enterrar la tarjeta en el mismo lugar. Aun cuando ellos se fueron, él estaba ahí, atado a algo que no comprendía. Luz y oscuridad, flores nuevas y flores marchitas, muchos vinieron, pero también dejaron de venir. El único que regresaba una y otra vez, era aquel hombre alto, siempre con flores y pocas palabras. Se despedía prometiendo que vendría al siguiente día. Lo hizo, lo hizo por mucho tiempo hasta que desapareció. 

De pie, frente a un mundo extraño, no pudo moverse. No había paredes que atravesar, no había una puerta que abrir, pero había un mundo extenso y abierto que no se le permitía conocer. Seguía atado a un nombre grabado en una placa y eso era la construcción de otra prisión, nuevas cadenas le retenían, lo anclaban en medio de una tormenta que no alcanzaba a tocarle. 

Días después, unos hombres abrían la tierra al lado de la placa, un enorme espacio al desnudo, no entendió hasta que muchas personas se acercaron con un féretro. Una ceremonia, homenajes, despedidas y muchas flores. Observó el proceso, escuchando a un hombre lamentarse de haber perdido a sus dos colegas y mejores amigos. Dirigió una mirada hacia él, notando como una mujer le abrazaba, reparando en que ambos compartían el mismo diseño de anillo. La palabra pareja llegó a él por primera vez en mucho, pero mucho tiempo, pareja, compañeros, amantes, enamorados, almas gemelas… 

Una sensación cálida en su mano, miró a su lado y ahí estaba, aquel hombre alto, mirándole, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien le miraba y eso significaba que, de alguna forma, existía. Devolvió aquel gesto en completo silencio, permaneciendo inmóvil cuando lentamente, los demás se fueron, dejándoles finalmente solos. 

En la oscuridad de la noche, algo le impulso en extender sus manos para alcanzar aquel rostro, tocándolo con cuidado, apreciando como cambiaba a una adaptación más joven, dejando atrás marcas profundas sobre su piel, reemplazando aquel cabello blanco por un color más cálido, su cuerpo se tornó más esbelto y firme al tacto, pero quizás lo único que no cambio, fue esa mirada, la mirada con la que narraba una historia olvidada, una triste leyenda de una muerte y una persona que nunca pudo sobrellevar la perdida. 

“Semir Gerkhan y André Fux” Le escucho decir, después él señalo el suelo, mirándole hasta que de pronto algo tuvo sentido en todo esto. 

Hubo un tiempo en que buscaba algo, ¿qué era?, creyó que era una cosa, pero no, era a alguien, él buscaba a alguien, quería decirle, quería despedirse, quería verle por última vez, él… él. De pronto un dolor agonizo en su interior al no poder hablar, no podía hacerlo, no después de tanto tiempo. Había perdido tantas cosas, que apenas era el recuerdo de quien fue. 

Al amanecer, ya no estaba solo, tenía un nombre y una historia propia, pequeños fragmentos de algo fueron invadiendo su mente, destellos de sonidos de risas, imágenes de caricias en la privacidad de una habitación, su casa, tuvo un lugar en el mundo y lo compartió con el hombre que le abrazaba con fuerza, fue feliz, lo fue mientras duro. 

“Te amo” 

Fue difícil escucharlo después de tanto tiempo, de años perdidos, de años separados, de años en el infierno, en mundos distintos, después de tanto dolor. Se aferró a ese abrazo, queriendo decir tantas cosas que no podría expresar con la voz, pero André entendió, entendió y disfruto estar muerto. Si Semir estaba atrapado en este mundo, si no podía irse, él también se quedaría aquí. No le importaba que el tiempo hiciera estragos sobre ellos, ya nada podía separarlos.


End file.
